Secret Admirer
by auronstar1903
Summary: Sonic has a secret admirer and it's making him love-crazy. Question is who? Pairing is a surprise. Mild language.


**Secret Admirer**

 _Super Smash Bros. I know, I know. Another yaoi fanfic. But I saw this pairing and figured I'd go for it. Got the idea from another fanfic of this pairing. The pairing I suppose won't be told so easily, I suppose._

It was time of year again.

Once more, characters from all around would join for a month or two in an all-out brawl to determine the best of the best. There would be the original faces such as Mario, Donkey Kong, Samus, Pikachu, Link and whatnot. Then there were some newbies (though not entirely) like Greninja, Little Mac, Bowser Jr., Palutena, and others. Everyone was welcome, and no matter when or where it was (though it was always held at their Magic Smash Mansion) no one could resist the challenges. As far as being the best went, it was EVERYTHING!

On the fifth floor lied Sonic the Hedgehog's room. This had been his second year attending. Though he liked a good challenge (or ten or more), he really needed to spend time away from Mobius AND Green Hill Zone, especially since Amy began to continuously smother him. Yet no matter what, he could never be blunt about not liking her. Maybe this year he could do it.

As Sonic looked out the window, he figured he'd go train as he was expecting a three on three, teaming with Kirby and Falco. As he grabbed for his gloves, which he threw near his door, he noticed a small stack of mail near them. Shrugging, he picked it up, expecting some junk mail.

He glanced, tossing one by one every five seconds. "Junk, junk…..ugh!" he retched, trashing the pink envelope with a signature stamp by none other than Amy. As he debated trashing the rest, he noticed a blue envelope. He realized he'd never received any other colored envelope, other than Eggman's "not-so-deadly" red and black envelopes with the usual threats to take over their place. This felt different. With that, the blue hedgehog let his curiosity get the best of him, grabbing scissors to open it.

The paper itself wasn't in top-notch condition but as he read it, it was the words that caught his attention. They were…..enticing. It was simple, to the point. Just two words. And yet….it felt like that was enough to make him feel warm inside.

 _Like you_

 _-Secret Admirer_

The blue hedgehog broke into a grin. He never really felt he had time for love, or even a relationship, but it never stopped him from dreaming of being happy with _anybody_. For the most part, people expected him with Amy, which again, he could never see.

Back to the matter at hand, he glanced over the letter again, before holding it to his chest. Whoever this "secret admirer" was, they chose the right time to send it, since today was Valentine's Day. He knew he'd be spending the day with this mystery person stuck in his head.

"Well, no time like the present!" he proclaimed, grabbing the letter and his gloves. And with that, he sped-dashed out of the room.

He sped through the halls for a good twelve seconds just as a large figure turned the corner. Not even thinking, let alone seeing, Sonic, ran smack into the other figure. Paper flew everywhere into the air as the collision sent an impact on both parties.

"CRAP my bad!" the blue hedgehog cried out, trying to compose himself. He found himself looking up at the one he had run into-

-only to be starting at least nine to eleven feet up at none other than Bowser!

"…..is this the part where I beg for mercy..?" Sonic joked, yet with worry in his eyes.

Bowser quirked an eyebrow. "Am I THAT much of an ass?" he asked, almost looking….hurt.

"NO, NO! I don't mean it like that!" the shorter of the two tried to explain. "I just mean….well you see…I…uh…"

"Eh, don't try to sugar-coat it…" the Koopa king grumbled. "Everyone, including that Italian dink, has every right to hate me, let alone expect anger." He bent down to pick up what he dropped.

"Well, not EVERYONE should hate you," Sonic countered, trying to cheer him up. "Heck, half of these people don't know you enough. Besides," he added, "Compared to Eggman, you wouldn't deliberately hurt anyone to the extent."

This caused Bowser to quirk a brow again. "You sure you're giving the speech to the right guy?" with a nod from the blue hedgehog, he shrugged his shoulders. "….well….thanks…" he half smiled.

Sonic couldn't help but grin. "Hey, no prob." He glanced around at the other envelopes covering the floor. "Say what are you doing with all this mail anyways? It's not hate mail….is it?" he asked.

Bowser shook his head. "No, but it wouldn't be a first if it was." He continued to collect what was on the floor. "No, I offered to hand out the mail around the mansion." He came across Sonic's blue one. "….Someone special?"

The blue hedgehog grinned. "Maybe….just don't know who wrote it…"

"Oh well, your business, I can at least respect yours," the king replied, handing it back to the owner. "…not a fan on Mario's, though…" he added. This caused both parties to laugh at the joke.

"Well I better let you get back to it." Sonic replied. As he grazed his hand along Bowser's, he almost blushed at the contact. It was actually warm and soft. "Hey…so I'll see you around?"

Bowser actually broke into a small grin. "..Yeah…" he replied. And with a nod, the speeding hedgehog took off into a dash.

00000000000000000000000000

"Well, THAT wasn't your A-game, so you got something going on." Falco nudged Sonic. Both of them as well as Kirby teamed off against Greninja, Toon Link, and that pesky dog actually named Duck Hunt, for reasons unknown. Sonic and co. had won, though, especially since Kirby swallowed Toon Link for an extra punch, using his hammer as a finish. Falco wanted to pummel the freaking dog due to its taunts. Leaving Sonic with Greninja made it a match for speed (well, almost, Sonic was still faster), though the hedgehog was still knocked off towards the end. He had still been lost in thought about his secret admirer.

"Yeah, I suppose," Sonic admitted. He sighed before continuing, still unsure about sharing his thoughts. "I just got this letter from a secret admirer and I have NO clue who it is, let alone where to start."

Falco shuddered. "Preeeetty sure it's that 'Amy' you've talked about." He dragged out. "It's simple-tell her to take a hike!"

Sonic could only chuckle. "I'm not THAT rude! But no, it's not from her." He stroked his spines as an excuse to feel for the letter, held tightly in place. "The letter-it was simple, and yet…."

Kirby jumped up and down. "Poyo! Poyo! Poyo!"

Falco shrugged at the actions of the pink blob. "Still not sure exactly what he's saying, but I'm sure he's thinking the same thing-you're in LOOOOVE!" he nudged Sonic again, jokingly.

The hedgehog could only smile. "So what? I'll admit, it's nice."

The falcon quirked a brow. "And what if it's actually someone HERE? Not a lot of girls….just saying." Kirby could only nod alongside.

Sonic look unphased. 'Probably not the best time to tell anyone more of my personal life.' He thought. He would never lie. He'd been on dates with girls that were still nice. Problem was, they just admired his heroics a bit too much. With guys, it was easy. It was never mushy and yet you could talk. He even recalled a date with Espio the Chameleon. It was nice, more or less, he just didn't feel the spark with him. The chameleon understood as he had his eyes on Vector.

"Either way," Falco interrupted his thoughts, "Just promise you won't make a fool of yourself. Not saying I have, but I've seen some people be idiots in love. Just ask Fox!" he laughed.

Sonic could only nod in amusement as Falco added a wink. "I'll keep that in mind. Thanks!" he began to gather speed ready for takeoff. "If you need me, I'll be in the dining hall." And with that, he dashed off.

Falco rubbed the back of his head. He turned to see Kirby looking up at him.

"Poyo, poyo?" Kirby asked.

"Another story….." Falco answered, hefting his gun into his pocket. "Another story…." He figured he'd go find another challenge, Kirby in tail. 'Eh he's small, but he packs a punch-AND a hammer!' he thought smiling.

000000000000000000000000000000

"You GOT to be kidding me!" Sonic stamped his foot in slight anger. He found himself sidetracked while heading to the Dining Hall, and as a result, missed out on the good stuff, chili dogs to be exact.

"Sorry, pal," the cook shrugged. And we won't have another shipment of food for another day, at least."

"Eh, it's not your fault. Thanks anyways." Sonic replied calmly. He knew it wasn't the cook's fault. "I'll just get a salad with fries if it's alright."

As the cook handed him the order, Sonic took a seat at a nearby table, taking some thought into the letter again. The reason he had been late was due to the fact that he had found another letter in his room while he made a stop there to wash up. Along with an almost-perfect composed box of flowers of course. This time, the letter bore a different message:

 _Overachieving doesn't suit you._

 _You were great in battle._

 _Rooting for you_

 _-Secret Admirer_

So his secret admirer had been _watching_ him battle. It didn't really make him or her a stalker.

He had been so lost in thought, he didn't realize his elbow dug into his salad until he felt ranch drenching his elbow. "Ugh!" he cried out reaching for napkins that weren't there-

Or at least until a large, scaly hand lent a hand, wiping his elbow. "You knocked 'em over after you sat down." The Koopa King chuckled.

"Thank you," Sonic replied, accepting the napkins. After a thorough wipedown. He looked back up. "Not to sound like a jerk, but what are you doing here?"

"I should apologize for there not being chili dogs at the moment…" Bowser grimaced. Sonic was about to ask why when he held out his other hand. "I saved you some, though. As a thanks….for cheering me up…"

"Gee thanks!" Sonic smiled, taking the three the king held out. He took a bite, then another, then figured he looked like a pig by the way he was scarfing it. "Whoops, sorry." He held one out. "You want one?"

Bowser held out a hand. "No thanks, I'm filled up on the cake I ate earlier." He pat his stomach in triumph.

The blue hedgehog thought very carefully about his next words before he decided to ask. "Hey Bowser…..you ever fall in love? Or at least feel like you love someone before you even meet them?"

The question caused the king to stop in thought. He never thought he'd be asked that. "I….well…"

"I mean forgive me for what I'm about to say, but I'm pretty sure some would think you got the hots for the princess…" the hedgehog lowered his head for a moment. "Though to me, she's kind of a ditz…." he whispered.

"Who's a ditz?" Falco asked interrupting as Bowser was about to reply.

"The princess. Or at least in MY opinion." Sonic stated simply.

"Eh, I second you on that." The space falcon laughed. "Remind me to NEVER ask her how 'vermillion' is spelt."

Bowser was holding a claw up, finally about to speak when a mini yellow star floated by, indicating the princess in blue as she waved to them, yet glaring at the koopa king. "Why do you wish to know how 'vermillion' is spelt?" Rosalina asked.

"That's another story. Point is, Peach is a ditz." Falco answered bluntly.

"How did this conversation come to be, might I ask?" Rosalina quipped.

"I was wondering if Bowser ever fell in love, 'cause I'm sure most people think he likes her." Sonic replied. When he looked at Bowser though, he wished he just shut up. "Sorry….maybe I shouldn't have asked. It's just….I've never felt this way about anyone….and yet…..this secret admirer really gets me. They he or she even wants to meet me tonight by the Prism Tower to watch fireworks." He added. He figured this was the point he should've mentioned the third letter requesting him by the tower stage.

"Love is a mysterious feeling, I know for sure," Rosalina quipped. "but if it's THIS strong, then you, my friend." She grasped Sonic's hand while Luma danced around him as well "have got a keeper….maybe."

"Maybe…." He replied, gazing at her eyes for a split second. He turned right back to Bowser, who was transfixed on his current meal now. "So…have you..?"

"Well I can honestly say that my feelings for the princess-"

"Don't mean a thing!" By now, Mario, Peach and Luigi had arrived. Mario was already glaring daggers at the king. "You really think-a that you could be with someone?"

"Shows what YOU know!" Now Bowser Jr. interrupted. Sonic could only glance around. This wouldn't end well. "My dad's spent more time with the princess, if you know what I mean!"

"It's not like I have Stock home syndrome! He forces me to be there!" the pink princess added.

"Honestly," Bowser began to growl, "you don't know me enough! I could-"

"Be with-a someone? HA! In your dreams!" Mario bursted. "Do you really think after all you've done anyone would be with a narcissistic monster like-a you?!"

With those words, Bowser roared as he flipped the table over, causing half of the dining Hall to quiet for that moment. With that, he trudged off, almost as if he was sad more than angry.

With that action, Sonic suddenly became furious. "You know Mario, that really hurt his feelings! Looks as if you're the one with no heart!"

"Oh, please!" the princess interrupted. "even if that lug DID have a heart, it'd be made of poison!"

"Besides, he'll shake it off, he's almost as clueless with 'feelings.' That won't hurt him."

The hedgehog suddenly clenched his fists. "Oh you think _that_ didn't hurt him?! I'll show you what WILL!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000

"Damn asshole! Stupid Metal Cap!" Sonic grumbled, holding his left wrist. The doctor said it'd heal, but not for another three or four days.

He thought back to the cafeteria just hours ago. Needless to say, he ended up punching Mario, at least giving him a black eye and leaving an overly-sized nose (as if it wasn't already). He managed to have the upper hand for two to three minutes before Mario pulled out a Metal Cap, giving him an upper hand, as well as spraining Sonic's left. Bowser Jr. and Luigi joined in, followed by Falco and little Mac to attempt to break them apart.

Long story short, it was utter chaos, as the dining hall may as well have become a whole new fighting stage. The only good thing now was that he'd be able to meet his secret admirer in just minutes.

Gazing up at Prism Tower, the hedgehog's eyes twinkled. Poor Bowser. He already had it rough today, let alone every day spent in Mario's world. Sonic figured the king would find love….just like him. That he could prove Mario and co. wrong.

As if on cue, he had noticed Bowser near the tower, gazing at the stars. 'he must have a lot to think about too.' Sonic thought. 'maybe I can cheer him up before my admirer gets here.' He neared the koopa king. "Hey. How you holding up?"

The taller of the two turned to a small figure, almost ready to spit threats, when he saw Sonic. "Oh….hey…" he grumbled. "Sorry I know you mentioned this tower today, but sometimes…." He gazed at the stars once more. "I come to think."

"Yeah, I hear you." Sonic laughed, holding up his bandaged wrist, actually causing Bowser to wince. "Had to teach that plumber a lesson for how he treated you….more or less…"

"You didn't have to….but thank you…" Bowser actually smiled. He grabbed the injured hand gently as he turned to examine it. 'Poor Sonic. He must've made contact with Mario's metal cheat sheet'. Bowser thought to himself. He turned it grazing his thumb over it softly.

"Hey Bowser, I really am sorry for bringing up that subject." Sonic apologized gazing up at him. "None of this would've happened if I hadn't asked." As the king stopped grazing for a moment, Sonic's mind whirled. '…why'd he stop? He thought.

"He's right…." Bowser grumbled. "I'm not cut out for love. Not gonna lie. Me kidnapping the princess was just because I needed a cook. But either way, every time I tried looking for love, people shot me down."

"Don't ever say 'never'!" Sonic protested. "He's wrong and one day, you're gonna prove it!" he couldn't help but smile up at the king, who began to break into another smile.

They both turned to look at the sky as a firework show began. With Bowser's giant hand grasping his own, Sonic felt happy. Safe…in love…..

Not wanting to think of the consequences, the blue hedgehog stood on his toes and grabbed the koopa king's face, crushing their lips together. He made it last for a few seconds before breaking off slowly.

Bowser stood, bewildered. "Sonic, what are you doing? What about your secret admirer?" he stammered, hoping Sonic couldn't tell.

"Please, no more having me guess. I KNOW it's you…" Sonic whispered. "I went by your room after the scuffle. You weren't there, but I found these-" Sonic pulled out two sheets of paper out of his black jacket he donned, what were actually unfinished love letters, "-on your desk." He looked up with emerald eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Bowser sighed. "Because I'm no good for you. Hell, I'm a wreck!" Bowser replied rather sadly. "Everyone I meet ends up hating me…"

"I don't…" Sonic replied, taking a large scaly hand. "and besides," he added. "I've liked these last few hours with you, let alone last year, getting to meet each other. We're not enemies, after all." He now donned a sad look on his face ready for rejection.

And yet, the rejection never came.

Bowser cupped the blue hedgehog's cheek. "Are you sure you wanna be with me? What about the others?" the king wouldn't be able to handle people hating on Sonic.

And yet, the hedgehog was unphased. "Having each other is all that matters…right?" Sonic asked, nuzzling into the hand. Bowser could only smile now as hazel met green. Bowser, now cupping both the hedgehog's cheeks, bent down and licked him on the face, causing Sonic to smile and laugh.

"Is that your way of kissing me?" Sonic asked. "Because if it is….I like it."

"It's more of my way of asking if you wanna be with me." Bowser replied, rubbing the back of his neck, nervously.

Sonic figured he'd repeat the other's action and licked him on the cheek. "Yeah….I really do."

As they went for another kiss, Sonic finally realized this would be the best way to break it to Amy. By having his new boyfriend holding his hand. If it healed by then. He also figured he'd rub this in Mario's face, proving to him Bowser could be happy.

Fortunately, the koopa king was thinking the same thing.

"Do you wanna go grab a bite and finish the fireworks show?" Bowser asked.

"I'd love to." Sonic answered, taking a hand. "Then we can go pay a visit to the infirmary."

"You read my mind, babe." Bowser chuckled, as they walked down the streets, hand in hand.

00000000000000000000000000000

"So I was right," Falco chuckled to himself, peering from a distance in a bush. After the whole scuffle in the dining hall, he had finally come to realize Bowser ad been Sonic's secret admirer. It also helped that Bowser Jr. ratted on his dad.

"Well I'm honestly happy, but if he hurts Sonic," Rosalina stated. "he doesn't want to know."

"You know, I think we can learn to trust the lug. I think he really loves Sonic as much as Sonic loves him." Falco pointed out. He kissed the princess on the cheek. "Look at us. We're just fine, too."

He thought back to about a month ago when Samus' sister and him hit it off. Apparently, though, she wasn't completely satisfied with being with a 'falcon' for a long, just up for new experimenting. But Rosalina hadn't cared, for she liked him for EXACTLY who he was, wings, space gun and all. He figured it wouldn't have been worth sharing this with Sonic earlier that day.

"I know," she blushed. "Now come on. Let's catch the rest of the show! You already do enough spying as it is!" Falco could only chuckle at the statement, and the fact that Rosalina and Luma giggled, while grabbing his wrists to tag along for the date.

'Heh. I think we're gonna be just fine…' he thought, now knowing that the four of them had a great future to look forward to.

THE END

 _ **Maybe the pairing is weird. Maybe. But happy endings are my thing, and so help me, that will be the best way to end most stories. Feel free to review!**_


End file.
